


True

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: Meh.....





	True

Back when we were kids  
I never realized  
How important you would be to me.  
Then one day  
You brought me those dandelions;  
It didn't matter to me if they were weeds,  
It's the thought that counted to me.  
Ever since that day,  
I looked at you different.  
I looked at you with reverence,  
With love in my eyes.  
Then one day,  
You looked at me and said those three words  
I was waiting for my entire life.  
"I love you."


End file.
